Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi Right Hand Man
by frans-claud
Summary: 'I never Build a Gunpla and do a Gunpla Battle before and I do Gunpla Battle because I want to help Iori-san but I never thought I will get addicted to it. ' Not a good summary but please give it a try. AU?. OC/? Rating may change later. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only own my Oc

Chapter 1

I walk home from my running errand for my mother. Like usual I walk past a hobby shop. I think it sell gunpla but why in a residential area? Meh, that isn't my problem. I look inside the shop through the window. Inside it are several shelf and display shelf. Feeling curious I enter the shop. I can hear a jingle play when the door open.

"Irasshaimase." Said a boy with blue hair.

I replied with a nod then walk to the display stand where a lot of different gunplay displayed.

"How can I help you? Are you looking for a gunplay or a specific gunpla?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Ah. No I'm only looking around." I replied

"Is that so?" the boy replied with deflated tone.

"These gunplas are good. I never build or play a gunpla but at least I know when I see something good."

"Oh, don't" The boy say in happy tone.

Then I look at the upper part of display shelf. I saw a gunpla that catches my interest. It has a horn, instead of the usual eyes like other gunpla it has visor as the eyes, and only have white as the color scheme. What gunplay is that? I hear the jingle play then a man and his son enter the shop.

"Irasshamase."

The boy run to the display shelf. His eyes shining with awe looking at all of the gunpla.

"Gundams! There are so many gundams! It is amazing!"

I smile looking at the boy. His excitement affects me.

"Eh… They are really well made." Said the man.

"Thank you very much. I build them for display myself."

Surprised, the man asks again."All of them?"

"Yes." Replied the blue haired boy with grin plastered on his face.

"You are really amazing." The man once again praises the blue haired boy.

"If you can build them so well, you must play gunpla battle, too."

The boy body posture change drastically from happy to rigid. "Yeah, kind of…"

"You must be good. huh" the man look at the most upper part of the shelf. There is something catch his attention.

"Runner-up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament!?" the man read with surprise. "That's wonderful!"

"Ah… no, that was my father..."

"Papa, what's this gunpla?"

The blue haired boy perk up somehow his vigor tripled. I sweet drop.

"I can't quite remember…"

"It's the wing gundam! It can transform into a bird form for high-speed flight. It also equipped with a large-caliber buster rifle. It excels in both firepower and mobility."

I stunned. He surely knows a lot.

"by the way, it's a mobile suit developed by Doctor J, for an underground organization that opposed the alliance. With the launch of Operation Meteor…"

The man put his hand on the blue haired boy shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Alright, we got it."

"Ah…" Surprised, he finally back to the reality. His face turned red. "Excuse me." Said the boy as he step away. I snickered at him. The blue haired boy hears me as his face become redder.

"Hey."

"Hm?" The blue haired boy turns to me. His face still red.

"Do you think you can teach me build gunpla like that? After hearing you talking like that I think I should try build one. Do you have any recommendation?"

"Hm… what kind of gunpla do you want?"

"Hm… I don't know but I think I will take something that connected with that horned gundam."

"Ah.. You mean Unicorn Gundam!"

The blue haired boy smiled as he walks to one of the shelf then picks several boxes. Two boxes have a red gunpla with one eye, the other two are Unicorn Gundam one like the one displayed and the other one armed with different type of weapons, and the last two are black version of Unicorn Gundam with some differences. The jingle plays again then a boy with brown hair in mushroom (?) style enters the shop.

"Mister, I wouldn't be so certain of that."

"Keh…"

Hm… this kid seems know the mushroom kid

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Sazaki…"

Sazaki? I think I have heard the name…

"Iori Sei's gunpla is certainly well built. He didn't just assemble the plastic models he smoothed out the seams and colored them with special paint. He made them look just like samples." He flicks some of his hair. Wow this mushroom kid put this kid in high regards. He must be really good. "But because they're built well, it doesn't mean they can win battles. Right?"

"Th-that's…"

"Hm… you are saying as if he is very bad at battles."

"It is the fact. Then if you don't believe it, let's try it and see. Whose gunpla is better, Iori Sei's or mine?" asked the boy as he pull a purple gunplay. "In Gunpla Battle!"

"Ohh!"

"I want to see!"

"What!?"

"Your customers also want to see."

"Uhh…"

"Are you chikening out?"

Wow… this mushroom kid bully this kid very much. Ha… I guess helping this kid won't hurt much.

"Then you won't have a problem fighting against two weakling, right?"

"What!? But you say you never build a gunpla and play a Gunpla Battle."

"Yeah I did but I am pretty good at playing console games." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Hm… are you saying you will help Iori Sei?"

I nod at the mushroom kid. He looks back at me. He smiles.

"Hm… I see no problem fighting bot of you at the same time and I even will give you 10 minutes to get know how to do gunplay battle."

"Thanks" I replied with smile.

I walk to the display shelf and pick Unicorn Gundam then walk to battle room but before I enter the room I turn to Iori.

"Iori-san if you want to win then you better help me." I said with my smile still on my face. After hearing what I say Iori-san picks Wing Gundam and enter the room. He gives me a square thing like a Smartphone.

"What is this?"

"It is a GP Base. It is programmed to display the name of Gunpla, the Builder, Fighter and scale of the model and must be set before setting the gunplay for 'Launch'."

"Ho… It is very interesting thing."

Iori-san walk to the hexagonal field then turn it on. It glows a bit. Iori-san motioned me to stand beside him.

"Please set your GP Base."

I and Iori-san put our own GP Base. Then my name other information appear on the GP Base.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

Somehow the room becomes dark and the hexagonal let out tiny lights that spread around the machine.

"Beautiful." I said in awe. I never saw something this beautiful in my 16 year of live.

"Field 2, Desert."

"Please set your Gunpla." I see to Iori and I saw him put Wing Gundam on GP Base then two balls of light appear in front of him and screen appear around him, just like inside a cockpit. I mimic his action and put my hand on the balls of light. Both Gunpla head move and its eyes shine.

"Iori Sei, Wing Gundam, here I go!"

"Unicorn Gundam, Launching!"

Each Gundam fly out of pod. I can see through the Gunpla as if the Gunpla is my own body. Push the light orb forward then the Gunpla start moving forward after trying moving around some more I finally get used to it. Then I try using the beam magnum. It only fire five times before I need to reload it and I only have two spare magazines.

"Try to click the button then chose the beam saber."

I did as Iori-san say and Unicorn pull beam saber from the forearms. I test it by moving it around. After I test it around once again look at the slot. I have several more weapons I can use, like Hyper Bazooka, 2x 60mm Vulcan Gun, and 2x Beam Tonfa. After testing all of the weapon the 10 minutes the mushroom kid give me run out and we decide to waste no time and get started. We did the thing like before and this time the field is Forest.

"Iori-san, I don't think this Sazaki guy will attack us any time soon so I think you should fly high try not to get shot down I will snipe him using Beam Magnum. Iori-san nod then Wing Gundam change form into Bird-Form and fly. Then not long after that Gyan fire its Beam Rifle several times at Wing Gundam. None of the beam hit Wing Gundam, I waste no time as I snipe Gyan using Beam Magnum. Wing gundam also change back into its Gundam form and fire its buster rifle two times. None of our attack hit the Gyan then it start countering our attack. Gyan start from Wing Gundam using it Missile Shield like yo-yo hitting Wing Gundam's wing and making lose altitude. Worried, I fire again my second magazine at Gyan from far away as I move as fast as I can to Iori-san. Then a loud explosion from where Wing Gundam is. I guess this Sazaki kid is truly strong. I throw away the Beam Magnum after I used every magazine and pull out Hyper Bazoka. I fire again to where Gyan probably is but Gyan fire its Needle Missile from my right side. I wasn't able to dodge the entire missile and decide to destroy them using the 60mm Vulcan Gun but still got hit several times and thrown back. I urge Unicorn Gundam to stand as fast as possible. I pull my beam saber.

"DIE!"

The Gyan appear from my left side this time. I block it using my shield but Sazaki didn't stop there, he swing its other hand hitting Unicorn Head and once again I thrown back. I move forward as fast as I can, using the thruster to its maximum and slash Gyan using my Beam Saber. Gyan side stepped and swing its beam sword at Unicorn Gundam, cutting Unicorn Gundam right arm then kick Unicorn Gundam.

"Damn!"

I urge Unicorn Gundam to stand once again.

"Ha! It doesn't matter what you do this your first Battle and you are fighting against me Sazaki, the strongest in this district!"

I girth my teeth.

'Keh… he is right the difference between me and him is big. NO! I DON"T WANT TO LOSE! I WILL WIN THIS GAME! I WILL!'

I click the button and activate Unicorn NT-D system. The Unicorn Gundam glow red for a bit then enters its Destroy Mode. Unicorn Gundam pull another Beam Saber and point it at Gyan.

"Ha! What are you going to do with one arm left?"

"I am going to show you what I can do to you!"

Once again Unicorn Gundam launch forward with Beam Saber ready to stab or slash Gyan but Gyan launc all of its Needle Missile. I use my Vulcan Gun, destroying some of it and maneuvering around the missile. Unicorn Gundam thrust its beam sabre but Gyan once again dodge Unicorn Gundam. I didn't give up there I push Unicorn Gundam joint and twist its arm so it slash one of Gyan arm then using the thruster on Unicorn Gundam leg to knee Gyan on its chest and fire Vulcan Gun on its head and end up destroying its eyes as I put some distance. Sazaki panicked. He never thought I will do something like that. Once again I rush at his Gyan. In his panicked state he didn't realize I rush at his Gyan and end up knocking him down and stab my Beam Saber on its chest then I put some distance again. Not long after that Gyan exploded.

"Battle Ended."

The hexagonal machine then turns off as the Plavsky Particle moves back to the machine.

"WOW! ONI-CHAN GUNPLA IS SO STRONG!"

I smile at Iori-san as he blushes again at the praise he get from the boy.

"Dad, I want the same Gunpla that Oni-chan use!"

"Is that so? Okay then."

"Arigatou Gozaimashita." Said Iori-san to the man and the boy as they leave the shop with a paper bag with Unicorn Gundam inside it.

I look to Sazaki who stand by my side with gloom face. I sigh.

"Hey, Sazaki."

Sazaki look up at me. I scratch my cheek.

"Your ability is very high but you still need to train harder. I was lucky I could win because you underestimate me but you shouldn't do that, it will cloud your judgment and Iori-san from what I see when you teach me, it isn't you lack of piloting skill but you have some problem with it."

Iori-san and Sazaki look surprised from what I said.

"Problem?"

"Yes. I don't know what, but I am pretty sure about it."

Iori-san pondering about it. I guess no one have ever said something like that to him. I walk to shelf and pick two random boxes. It has picture of a red Gundam and white and blue Gundam picture on it and their name is OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and OZ-00MS2b Tallgeese III.

"Iori-san."

Iori-san focuses turn to me.

"Then will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yes, help me learn all about Gunpla and the fun playing Gunpla Battle. In exchange I will help you reach world class level Gunpla Fighter."

Once again I enter Iori Models. Last time we didn't do much except introducing ourselves and Iori-san introducing me to the world of building gunpla for a bit after that I go home and do more research on my own and build the Gunpla a bit. The jingle plays like usual when the store door open and I see Iori-san and his mother, Iori Rinko-san, standing on the counter and a gunpla on the stand. It doesn't have anything, I guess it isn't complete yet.

"Ah! Shinji-san! Look! I finish it! My unique Gunpla I made for The Gunpla Battle Championship!" said Iori-san as he shows me his Gunpla. I don't know which gunpla he uses as base but I can sense Iori-san hope and dream. I smile at him.

"Yep, totally awesome! I'm sure it will be a lot more awesome when in battle."

Iori-san body tense. Looks like he isn't ready for battle.

"Um.. About that…"

"Nah… we don't need to rush it. We should do it little by little."

Iori-san nod with smile.

"Then should we start with some warm up?"

Then both of us enter the fighting room and start our training. First I make Iori-san to fight against an AI controlled Zaku II and since we don't want to damage Iori-san just finished Gunpla we set the AI into the lowest level. Iori-san movement is very sloppy and it felt like… so that is the problem! I turn off the machine and turn to Iori-san with serious face.

"Now I know why your controlling ability is very low."

Iori-san gulps some of his saliva, waiting my answer.

"That's because your love to Gunpla. It makes you can't concentrate to fight."

"Then how should I resolve this problem?"

"That-"

"That is simple!" a man enter the room along with Iori-san's mother.

"Ral-san!"

"Ral-san?"

"He is one of our regular customer." Answered Iori-san.

*Cough* I hear Ral-san coughing to get our attention again. Iori-san wait in anticipation.

"You need a strong resolve to win!"

"Huh? Resolve?"

"YES! Resolve to fight on for whatever you might lose. Then answer my question. Do you know why a lot of people like to play Gunpla Battle after the hard work they put to build their Gunpla?"

"Huh? Isn't that because they like it and put a lot of effort to it?"

"Yes you are correct but it's only that, but also because they want to prove that their Gunpla is the strongest, even if it damages their machine."

Iori-san eyes start to change but only a little. Looks like he start to change and unleash his true ability.

"Alright Iori-san we found your problem and get our solution but that isn't enough! Let's unleash this caged beast inside you!" I walk out from the room and pick Unicorn Gundam and once again enter the room.

"Iori-san," Iori-san gulping when he hear me call his name.

"We will fight non-stop since there aren't any customers. I hope it isn't a problem?" I end it with a smile, a sinister smile.

After several hour of training together I go home. On the way home I saw a boy a bit older than me by a year or two with brown hair. He walks up to me.

"Hm… How can I help you?"

"I would like to chalange you to a Gunpla Battle."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any Gunpla."

"Don't worry about it, you can use any Gunpla at where we fight."

I nod at him and follow his direction until we arrive at a simple Hobby Store and it has the field for Gunpla Battle.

"Please choose which Gunpla you will use."

"I will take Epyon Gundam."

The store owner picks a red gundam and give it to me. We wait for several minute before our turn to battle.

"Please set your GP Base."

Both of us put out GP Base then the brown haired guy raising up his hair.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal."

"Field 1, Space."

"Please set Your Gunpla"

Both of us set our Gunpla. I see my opponent Gunpla. It is a red zaku with a lot of modification. This will be hard. Very, very hard. Alright time to get serious. Focus. I chant it like a mantra.

"Zaku Amazing, Tatsuya Yuuki. Here I come! / Epyon Gundam, Launching!" both of us said at the same time. Once Epyon Gundam out from the pod I increase Epyon Gundam speed trying to shorten the distance between Epyon Gundam and this red Gunpla since epyon didn't really have any long range weapon except the Vulcan Guns its head. When I nearing the red zaku Gunpla it fire some rockets, I use Epyon's Vulcan Guns to destroy some of the rockets and cut the rest that I can't destroy using Beam Sword. After I put away enough distance I activate and swing Epyon's Heat Rod and the red gunplay also pull two Heat Nata and the red zaku Gunpla block it with one of its Heat Nata and it didn't do much damage to it. I swing Epyon Gundam Beam Sword but he still able block my attack. The fights between our weapons are in stalemate. I increase Epyon Gundam's Beam Sword output but the fight I still can't overcome, as expected from a heavily modified Gunpla. Once again I increase Epyon Gundam's Beam Sword output but still can't overpower him, after several more second the Heat Nata that he use to block Epyon Gunda's Beam Sword start to crack. The red zaku kick Epyon Gundam chest and fire another round of rocket. Unfortunately all of the missiles hit Epyon Gundam and creating a smoke that that the brown haired boy uses to cleave Epyon Gundam into two pieces.

"Battle Ended."

A lot of people cheer for the brown haired boy winning and his great ability. I walk to the brown haired boy and about to congratulate him when he beat me.

"Will you join my team?"

"Huh? Your team?"

"Yes, I was searching for fighter to be part of my team since this year GBWC will be done in team minimum of one and maximum of three Gunpla and here I am amazed by your ability. The Gunpla you rent here is straight-assemble Gunpla so to be able to crack my enhanced Heat Nata is not a simple feet."

"But doesn't that mean every one can make a crack as long they put a high output to Epyon Gundam's Beam Sword."

"No, it isn't the same. I can feel it. Your talent as Gunpla Builder and Fighter is vast and I can see your budding love for Gunpla! I can see it when you train with Iori-san!"

* * *

AN: So this is my new story, sorry if I my writing is bad and there are so many grammar error and OOC. Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my Oc

Chapter 2

Several days have passed and I finally finish my Gunpla with help from Yuuki-san help. So yeah, I decided to join his team and I guess it will only be the two of us, well I hope we don't since there will be a lot of stronger people than both of us. Anyway I modify my Talgeese III. Nothing much change in appearance since I focus in costuming Mega Beam Canon since it is the hardest. With help from Yuuki-san help, I finally did it I make it a bit shorter to only ¾ of the normal Mega Beam Canon and I can detached it into a Beam Canon, I got this idea from watching Italian Champion Ricardo Felini. I also repaint the Gunpla, the blue part into red. I pick my Gunpla and go to Iori Models. I enter the shop like usual Iori-san's mother on the counter, her focuses turn to me.

"If you are look for Sei, he is in his room."

I thank her and walk to Iori-san's room. I open the door and I saw him working on his gunplay and a new gunplay. I think he get his first member for his team.

"Yo!"

"Uwaa!" Iori-san tried to jump but his leg hit the desk and end up sitting again as he hold his leg.

"Sorry." I said as I hold my laughter.

"So you are working on another Gunpla, Iori-san?"

"Yeah. It is for Reiji, he is still new to Gunpla Battle like you but his control is amazing he can use Build Strike Gundam easily but I think his potential can't come out 100% so I make another Gunpla for him and only him who can maximize its potential."

"Hee… He sounds amazing."

"So um.."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have team yet?"

"Yeah, I already got one."

"Huh! Really that fast? I thought we can be in the same team…"

"Maybe we can't be in the same team but we still can hang out some time before the tournament begins."

He smiles at me.

"Ah I just finish my Gunpla several days ago with the help of my team mate."

"What! Let me see! Let me see!" his eyes twinkling. I smile. He really enthusiast about Gunpla. I pick my Gunpla from my bag and put it on the desk.

"Whoa! This is awesome! I can't believe you just start touching the world of Gunpla."

A week ago we end up discussing about my Gunpla and helping Iori-san building Reiji's personal Gunpla and perfecting Build Strike Gundam. I hope he already finishes his and Reiji-san's Gunpla or he will have a lot of problem today. Yup, today is the day of first round of GBWC preliminaries I and Yuuki-san just finished our battle. He said not to destroy our opponent Gunpla, he really put up weird and hard request, and luckily I was able to make my opponent surrender. Now we and Kousaka-san are waiting for Iori-san, and Reiji-san turn that is what I thought when I saw Sazaki also with Iori-san but I can't really see this Reiji person that Iori-san talking about until the last minute. He appears along with Ral-san. Reiji-san's finger are bandaged, I guess he really into Gunpla to just like Iori-san. Iori-san give Reiji-san's his personal Gunpla and pull out his Gunpla. I guess he didn't build one for Sazaki but he tune it so it can keep up with Reiji-san's and Iori-san's Gunpla.

"All of it is so perfect."

Their fight started. So Reiji-san's Gunpla is Build Burning Gundam. It looks really strong even though it doesn't have any weapon on it. I can see Iori-san make a lot of hard maneuver that he won't be able to do several week ago. Fighting Him will be really fun. Then I turn to Reiji-san's Gunpla, it do a lot of hard maneuver and block every attack he can't dodge with its elbow armor then slash its enemy with Beam Saber from its wrist. I doubt I can beat Reiji-san easily. Without I realize it the battle already ended. I turn to Yuuki-san and I can see his eyes burn with determination.

"I guess we will need to tune our Gunpla even more huh?"

Yuuki-san didn't answer my question as he walks away. I guess I ask a question that doesn't need to be answered. I turn to Kousaka-san and bow my head before run after Yuuki-san.

I was able to catch up to Yuuki-san and now was at his house, well I can't say it a house since it's more like a mansion to me. We once again tuning our Gunpla then I hear Yuuki-san phone ringing. He goes out of the room. I pull out my own phone and check net for any possible opponent in GBWC latter and I found intriguing news. Aila Jykrkiainen a Fighter from Finland was able to defeat her opponents under 10 minutes without the help from her teammate. Aila Jykrkiainen. Somehow I feel I have meet someone with that name before. Hm… Yuuki-san once again enters the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's only my father."

Then a young girl with black hair and large bust barge in the room with a tray of tea and food. "Young Master, I bring you food and tea!" said the girl with big smile.

"Yana-san please stops doing that." Said Yuuki-san with a sigh. I chuckled. I guess she always does that.

"Aw… Young Master you are such a killjoy. Isn't that right shinji-kun?"

"Hm… I guess you are right, maybe he needs a girlfriend. "

"What!?" Yuuki-san's face is really red.

"Hm… I guess you are right. He never date anyone in his 17 year of life, not even when he is in London and there are so many girl there who interested in him but he only interested in Gunpla. I'm scared he will stay alone till he dies. So Shinji-kun do you have anyone you recommend for Young Master?" she put her index finger on his chin as she asks me. Yuuki-san can't say anything his face become redder.

"Hm." I put a thinking pose. "oh! I think there is someone!"

"Really! Tell me who!?"

"You, Yana Kuramochi-san!" I said with a big smile.

"What!?" both of them shouted at the same time. Yuuki-san's and Kuramochi-san's face red even redder than Amazing Zaku. Both of them turn to each other. Their eyes meeting then they turn around as fast as human body can. Kuramochi-san poking both of her index finger and Yuuki-san look at the wall. I laugh at them and when Yuuki-san try to say anything it turn into an incoherent gibberish. I guess I have a very strong weapon even stronger than Wing Zero Gundam Twin Buster Rifle.

Another week pass today we are fighting against Team Seed they use Justice Gundam, Freedom Gundam, and Destiny Gundam. I thought today is my lucky day since Yuuki-san didn't make any strange request like didn't destroy my opponent Gunpla like last time. Yuuki-san's Zaku amazing fighting against Justice Gundam and I'm fighting against Freedom Gundam and Destiny Gudam, damn lady luck didn't like me at all. I move my Gunpla around the arena avoiding Freedom Gundam and Destiny Gundam barrage of long range weapon attack. I keep moving as I fire my Mega Beam Canon at them. I fly to the behind a satellite but they didn't stop and end up destroying the satelit and creating a smoke. I use the smoke as my chance I fire again my Mega Beam Canon then I hear a loud explosion not long after that Destiny Gundam fly through the smoke with its Beam Sword ready to slash me. I use my shield to block it start to crack from the pressure of the Beam Sword hit my shield. Damn… I note to myself to enhance my shield. I push the the Destiny Gundam away, put away the Mega Beam Canon and pull my Beam Saber and thrust it through the cockpit. I pull my Beam Saber and fly away as Destiny Gundam explode.

"Battle ended."

"In the third round of the regional qualifying tournament, the winner of match one is Team Amazing." I still can't believe I agree with that name as our team name. He is strong but sometimes he is just very absurd. The sound of Yuuki-san walking away break me out of my musing then I follow him. I saw Iori-san, Sazaki and Reiji-san. They are waiting for their turn.

"Our's is still stronger than theirs. We'll prove it in this tournament." Wow he sounds very confident, well I can't blame him since their Gunpla is very strong.

"We look forward to it. But before that you should concentrate on round three. Your opponent has won the first two rounds by default. You should be careful"

"By default?" both Iori-san and Sazaki ask at the same time.

"You've got problem with-" Reiji-san lash cut short by announcement of his team turn.

"It's our turn, let's go!" said Reiji-san as he run to his team designated place. Sazaki following him and Iori-san bow to us first then he follow them. Yuuki-san enters his own world as he watches Iori-san's team preparing for battle.

"1,2.. KIRARA" then a music play.

"Hm?" this the first time someone enter battle like this. The door behind us open, a woman standing there, she wears white clothes with light red hair.

"Open the box and let's get exicted-" an idol? What is an idol doing here?

"Hi! I'm your Idol, Kirara. Kiraran!" she put a pose

"KIRARAN!" that is loud.

"KIRARA!" even Ral-san a fan of her?

"So she is… Be careful, Iori-kun."

"Hm? What is wrong?"

"Watch and you will understand."

I shrugged. Well whatever probably it isn't important. I saw them put their Gunpla and I saw that Idol and her two fans put their own Gunpla. The idol gunplay is a pink Gerbera Tetra and her two fans is a G-Line Assault Armor and GM Type C "Wagtail". The G-Line Assault holding Shotgun and the Wagtail wield GM Rifle. They launch their Gunpla. The idol group takes the first strike by attacking Sazaki's Gyan Gya Gyan. The G—line Assault shorten the distance between it and the Gyan and firing several round. The Gyan pull its shield and block the attack from the G-Line Assault.

"Ha! Something like that won't pierce my shield!"

*clack* Gyan's right arm come off.

"HUH!?"

"Bye-Bye." Gerbera Tetra take aim ready to destroy Gyan but its Beam Machine Gun destroyed by Iori-san Beam Rifle and punched by Reiji making Gerbera Tetra thrown back and hitting some of the buildings.

"Kiraran!"

The Wagtail takes fire at Build Burning Gundam but easily avoided by Build Burning Gundam and continued By G-Line Assault Shotgun. Slowly but surely the idol team attack starts to hit Build Burning Gundam. Wake up from the surprise Sazaki and Iori-san start to help Reiji-san. Sazaki fire its Needle Missile and Iori-san fire it's Beam Rifle.

*clack* Gyan's right arm come off.

"What's going on Sazaki?" Reiji half ask half yell at Sazaki.

"I don't know! I didn't let anyone touch my Gunpla except…" So it's like that. That idol meets Sazaki and scratched his Gunpla knowing she will fight him. Does that mean Iori-san's and Reiji-san's Gunpla too?

*clack* Gyan's left leg come off. Sazaki panicked even more, using the chance the Wagtail fire it's Beam Rifle and hit straight at the cockpit and the Gyan exploded.

"GYAN GYA GYAN!"

"Damn! Sei we need to do something!"

"I got it."

Build Strike Gundam fire its Large Beam Canon at the Wagtail and destroying it in the process. At the same time Build Burning Gundam continue keeping Gerbera Tetra and G-Line Assault busy by attacking and defending from their attack. Build Strike Gundam backpack detached from the main body and transform into a booster. So Iori-san also meets the idol and he suspicious if his Gunpla also scratched. Using the surprise element Iori-san takes the chance and fire at G-line Assault and destroying it but the Idol didn't give up even though she is in disadvantage. The booster flies high into the air and giving Reiji-san support as Reiji-san keep attacking. I don't think she have any chance to win anymore.

"Battle Ended."

The idol slumped and her eyes watery.

"Let's go."

I follow Yuuki-san out of arena. He fired up even more. If he keep doing this I don't think I will end up being dragged around by him, well I can't blame him since the next battle is our fight against Iori-san's team. Even I want to see Iori-san growth since our first and last training. First and last? Oh shit! I need to apologize to Iori-san! I promise him to help his controlling ability but I only help him once!

"Tatsuya."

"Alan! Why are you here?"

"Tatsuya, listen to me soberly. Meijin fell sick."

Nidaime Meijin Kawaguchi fell sick!?

"Meijin!?"

"That's why I'm here. To pick you up and make you give up the name of Yuuki."

What!? Yuuki-san is going to be Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi!

"And Shinji-san since this year GBWC will be done in team you will also join Tatsuya's team as his right hand man."

AN: So this is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I let my body fall to my bed. Fuh.. become Meijin Kawaguchi right hand man. I pick my pocket watch from the table beside me. The pocket watch is legacy from my great-great grandfather and very simple with strange green stone on the center of it. I don't know what it is and none of my family knows what it is. They said it is something that my great-great grandfather makes and they don't know what the stone is, probably something that he pick on the street or something.

'Bzzt bzzt bzzt' I pick up my phone.

'Alan Adams' I guess I need to give my answer now huh.

"Hello."

"Kuh… it hurts." I glance to my right and I can see Yuuki-san grinning.

"Just like I thought, you are the best partner I can hope to have."

I didn't answer his and only smile wryly

If I know it will be this hard using a SD Gundam I will not choose it.

"Choosing Ryofu Tallgeese, an SD Gundam, is sure unique."

"What can I say Ryofu is awesome."

This time Yuuki-san turns to smile wryly at me.

"You are still new, you don't have much experience in Gunpla Battle, and you're not a Newtype."

"Ouch… that's hurts you know. Then how about Reiji-san? He is still new like me and he already able to stand against you in even ground."

"Touché"

"I think i need to rethink my gunpla..."

"Or maybe you should customize it."

"I don't think it will be that easy and not only that I will also need to think how to support you and fight against multiple opponent at the same time."

"Multiple opponent?"

"Yeah since there will be only the two of us and if they beat one of us first we will be in deep trouble. Even if you have a lot of experience and very strong if you fight against three opponents at once..." I said with frown.

"So that is why you choose Ryofu Tallgeese. It has a very high offense but only on close range fight."

"Yeah and my Ryofu don't have any long range attack. Damn..." I think I really need to repick my gunpla, but what should I use...

Both of us fell into silent.

"They will be pissed at us."

"I guess."

I laughed. I guess things will be a lot more interesting than I thought.

"I think that is enough for today."

"Hm... I guess you are right.. *yawn* I think I need some sleep."

"Good night."

"Yeah you too."

I let my body fall to the bed that PPSE has prepared for me.

Unicorn Gundam, Epyon Gundam, Talgesee III Gundam, and Ryofu Tallgesee. Those are the Gundam that I have use. Those Gundam have high fire power, except Epyon Gundam and Ryofu Talgesee since it doesn't have any long range weapon on him, and high level of CQC.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Hm? Who is coming this late?

I open the door and saw a man with gray hair and grey eye and a yellow haired woman with blue eyes.

"Chairman Mashita and Baker-san how can I help you?"

Chairman Mashita smile at me. Man, he sure is creepy.

"We will now begin the quarterfinals."

Three people with weird custom walk up to the hexagonal field. Their postures are tense.

"What's happen?"

"I don't know."

Sazaki look around trying to find Yuuki and Shinji.

"They aren't here yet?"

"Team Amazing has declined to enter the match four of the quarterfinals. As a result Team Magician Armies is winner by default."

"Shinji-san and Yuuki-san bowed out of the battle?"

"What's going on Sei!?"

"But why?"

Reiji grit his teeth

"Did they chickening out!?"

"I'm pretty sure if Reiji-san saw us he will kick our but, literally."

"Hahaha I guess so"

Both of us now are trying different clothes for GBWC.

"Man why do I should wear something like this... seriously are we participating for GBWC or what?"

"Hm... this is Chairman Mashita request after all."

*Cough*

"What is it Alan?"

"Tatsuya it's already time to test your new gunpla and Shinji-san we have prepare a gunpla for you to. It still incomplete but-"

"Are you sure it's okay to create something for me? I'm nobody after all and I'm still trying to make my own gunpla."

"No, as Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi right hand man you should have a gunpla that able to stand on the same ground as him and I know you want to use your own gunpla for the GBWC but please use the Gunpla that we create, just think it as my selfish request."

'I can see the logic behind that and I know my ability as a builder won't be able to match PPSE special group, but...'

Alan-san leads us into a big room full of machine and people and at the center of the room is the hexagonal field and it is at least six times bigger than the one at Iori Hobby Shop. Damn it will be satisfying if I can gunpla battle on that.

"Are both of you ready? We will test both of your gunpla now."

Yesterday was awesome but something bothers me. It's like the gunpla is not very compatible with me, something is missing... Meh whatever it's created by PPSE so it shouldn't be a big problem and I can't wait to test my ability against everyone in GBWC. I saw Yuuki walking out from the PPSE facility. Hm? Where is he going?

Seiho Gakuen? What is he doing here? Hm isn't that Gonda-san? A key? What are they talking about?

Shit I lost him. Huh? Iori Hobby Shop.

"Ara? Shinji-san?"

"Ah Iori-san." I bow to the blue haired woman.

"Where have you been? Sazaki, Sei, and Reiji seem mad at you."

"Ugh... Well because of some circumstances I bowed out from the quarterfinals."

"Circumstances?"

"Yeah"

Seiho Gakuen. Key. Reiji. Ho... So it's like that.

"Iori-san can you tell Sei-san-"

Yuuki-san and Reiji-san are standing on the hexagonal field ready to battle and Ral-san standing on the sideline watching them. 'Huh so Alan-san also come.'

"Hm?"

"Yo!" I greet.

"I never thought you will leave me your dear partner, I'm hurt."

"Hahaha it because I know you will come wether I invite you or not."

"Enough with the talk! Let's fight already!"

"Ah Reiji-san please wait a moment there is one more person who will come."

My statement intrudge them a bit.

*Tap**Tap**Tap* Sei-san and Kousaka-san enter the school gym.

"Reiji! Yuuki-senpai!" "Yuuki-Kaicho!"

"Please tell us why you-"

I raise my hand. A large grin on my face "Then why don't you hear it through Gunpla Battle."

I walk to the hexagonal field and stand beside Yuuki-san. Sei also stands beside Reiji with his Gunpla on his hand.

"Please set your GP Base"

All of us put our Gp Base

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal."

The machine turns on and emits blue light.

"Field 1, Space"

Sei-san face becomes serious. I guess I will go all out from the beginning.

"Please set your Gunpla."

I put my Gunpla on the platfom.

"Battle start."

"Build Burning Gundam! Let's go! / Build Strike Gundam! Here I come!"

"Zaku Amazing, Tatsuya Yuuki. Here I come! / Talgeese C! Launching!"

 **With Sei and Shinji**

I use my thruster to avoid and moving around from barrage of Build Strike Gundam Enhanced Beam Rifle attack as I fire back using my own Mega Beam Canon. Both of us keep firing and avoiding each other attack. I detached it and change into Beam Canon. I thrust my Gunpla forward and pull my beam sword using Talgeese C left hand. Weaving around the barrage of Build Strike Gundam Enhanced Beam Rifle and stop right in front of it. I aim my beam canon to its head and fired but Build Strike Gundam hit Talgeese C right hand using its shield and try to fire its weapon. Talgeese C swings its beam sword, aiming to cut Build Strike Gundam right arm. Build Strike Gundam use its right shoulder thruster to push it to the left and use its vulcan guns to keep Talgeese away. Talgeese move its shield in front of him. The attack didn't make any scratch on the shield. The Retractable Heat Rod comes out from the shield as Talgeese C swing its shield. Build Strike Gundam raise it shield but the Retractable Heat Rod cut through it easily like a hot knife cut through a butter. Build Strike Gundam starts to back away putting as much distance as it can.

"What's wrong Sei-san? Giving up already?" Talgeese C green visor glow menacingly.

Sei only grits his teeth.

 **With Reiji and Yuuki**

"Damn!"

Build Burning Gundam try to rush and disarm Zaku Amazing to give it more advantage but it haven't succeed these past few minute. Zaku Amazing have more advantage with its mobility, despite its big figure, and different kind of weapon. Build Burning Gundam pull its Beam Saber from its hip. *Clang* Build Burning Gundam's Beam Saber destroyed by Zaku Amazing's Hand Gun and it start to fire its Rocket Launcher. Five rockets are fired and explode before it makes contact. Creating smoke screen. Another five fired again this time it is a different rocket.

*BOOM*

The rocket hit Build Burning Gundam but it didn't make Zaku Amazing stop. It pulls its Long Rifle and fire several times.

*CLANK**CLANK**CLANK**CLANK*

The smoke somehow moves around Build Burning Gundam then move toward Zaku Amazing. The smoke pushes Zaku Amazing several feet. Build Burning Gundam doesn't look good. It have scratch here and there and for a brief moment Build Burning Gundam' transparent blue parts change into flaming red. Once again Build Burning Gundam starts to rush Zaku Amazing. Zaku Amazing shoot its Rocket Launcher once again to keep distance between them but all of Zaku Amazing Attack either avoided or punched to change the direction and hit the other rocket. Zaku Amazing put the Hand pull both of the Heat Nata and start their CQC. Attack. Parry. Counter. Evade. Blow after blow were traded between them. Until the Heat Nata hit Build Burning Gundam forearm. Build Burning Gundam hold Zaku Amazing left arm and yank it until it ripped from the joint.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update and please enjoy it!


End file.
